The "grip" or contact patch of a tire is directly related to the camber angle of the wheel relative to the vehicle frame. The camber angle is affected by many variables related to the dynamics of the vehicle system. Some of these are the car's roll center, the amount of centrifugal force being exerted, the amount of spring and shock resistance, and the degree of the turn.
In the prior art, many people have attempted to design a vehicle suspension system to maximize the contact patch between a tire and the road. Typically the suspension system employed between the wheel support and the frame have consisted of parallel A-frames each pivotally supported both to the wheel support and the vehicle frame. None has provided a fixed non-pivotal rigidly connected as an extension to the wheel support. In the prior art there have been many attempts to improve upon vehicle suspension systems, but in one way or another each of these systems has increased the complexity of the structure, thus complicating adjustment and maintenance and making its use impractical. Many such systems have made manipulation of one wheel support associated with a particular axle dependent in some way upon manipulation of other wheel support along its common axle. In some systems interdependence has actually produced harmful effects on the wheel mount for one wheel when achieving desirable effects on the other. There is consequently still a need for a simple system providing maximum contact patch and acting independently on each of the wheel supports so that each wheel along a given axis can achieve good camber position for straight-away runs and effective adaptation for handling curves.